Pokemon HEROES!
by Lucario51794
Summary: Jon has always wanted to be a Pokemon Trainer and travel the world, when he finally gets the chance, he learns that he may have to save the world instead!


**Narrator:** "With the existence of Pokemon like Hoopa, Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina; as well of the Ultra Beasts in the Alola region, we're left with a simple question: is our universe the only one? Are there multiple and different dimensions. Maybe one dimension is red while one is blue, or one has one different Pokemon than the other. Maybe two dimensions run the exact same, except the name and characteristics of one person are different. Is there a universe where pokemon aren't even a concept, or don't physically exist, boy I'd hate to live there. Could there be a universe were the rare are common and the common are rare. Pokemon like Rattata and Bidoof are loved and wanted by all, respected and feared, where people only believe that Zubat sightings are rumors or stories; while people chase Arceus out of their sheds with a rake, and every new trainer and their mother has a Mewtwo. Our story takes place in one of these possibly endless universes, one that is different from the ones you may know. An evil man rose through power, his sister is said to be the wife of Team Rocket's leader, whom this man hates. He plans on destroying every organizations and ruling the world, his team, is known as Team Destructor. With their rise in power and violent tactics, the world has changed, for the safety of it's trainers. Trainers are now only allowed to enter their regional leagues once they reach the age of fifteen. Only three pokedex's are given out in each region, per year. That means once a year, three people around fifteen and sixteen in age are chosen, given a pokedex and a starter. Other trainers can still go for the league at fifteen, but they won't be given the chance to record their findings, to become a Pokemon Master. This world falls into chaos and is nearly destroyed multiple times, but everything is changed, and saved, thanks to a young boy and his friends. This is their story, they are the...

 **Pokemon Heroes!**

 **First Story: Johto**

 **Chapter One: The First Steps!**

"Come on, come on, come on," a boy was tapping his foot impatiently, his brown eyes were youthful, his short, dark brown hair was under a blue ball cap. The front part of his hat was white, while the bill remained blue. He was wearing an army green jacket that had a strange patch on it's right shoulder, it was unzipped over a red shirt, he was wearing jeans.

"What are you doing?" An older woman with long hair asked as she walked into the room, she was drying off a plate.

"I'm watching the selection," the boy called, "they're about to choose all the different trainers."

"As you know, each applicant for a pokedex is supposed to send a signed letter with what their goals of being a pokemon trainer are, and what region they wish to start in!" A man on the television spoke, standing in front of multiple large piles of papers, "and every year, we have a Xatu and an Alakazam at each pile to best choose the three. We just finished the Kanto selection, we have sent their pokedex's and certificates out on Garchomps!"

"Remember, don't keep your hopes up," the mom said, walking back into the kitchen, "you might be fifteen now, but a large number of kids turn fifteen each year. There are people from outside of Johto who want to start here as well."

"Yeah, but we live in New Bark Town," the boy called, "I'm the only one in the age group that's in this area, since the starters are given here, that has to give me an edge!"

"Just because you and Professor Elm are friends doesn't mean anything, Xatu uses future sight and Alakazam uses its psychic powers to choose the three trainers," the mom laughed, walking back into the room, she sat down beside the boy. "If it's any consolation, I'm rooting for you, just don't be too upset if you don't get chosen." She smiled, rubbing the boy's head.

"What... what's this?" The man on the television called, "the Xatu and Alakazam for the Johto pile, they're... they're not moving. Xatu had just used its future sight, but now, it's just staring, what does it see I wonder? The Alakazam looked over each letter and three are just floating in front of it. I believe these are Johto's chosen three, but we haven't been given the okay. Let's wait and see!"

"Huh, I wonder what's freaking out those psychic pokemon so much," the mom asked.

"They don't look freaked out to me," the boy smiled, "they look excited. Whatever they see, must be making them happy. It seems like they're double checking to make sure everything is really what they see!"

"They look worried to me," the mom smiled, "but then again, I've never been good with Pokemon, you've definitely inherited your dad's abilities!"

"Dad..." The boy said, grabbing the patch on his shoulder.

"We... we got the okay," the man on the television said. "As always they are given to us in the order reverse of who chooses their pokemon, so the first name read get's the last choice and vice versa. Here's the first chosen Johto pokedex receiver! From Goldenrod City, famous young model, actor and performer, Angie! Her goal as a trainer is, to go down in history as the greatest Pokemon Master!"

"WHAT!?" The boy called, almost falling out of his chair, "Angie is coming to New Bark Town!"

"Isn't that the girl who's videos you follow all the time, you have all her songs and movies, don't you?" The mom asked.

"Don't mention that when she's here!" The boy called, "she'll think I'm some creep!"

"Then don't be a creep," the mom laughed, the boy almost fell again before sitting up.

"Still, if I'm chosen, I could be facing Angie in a Pokemon battle someday, we could even team up! What if our love for pokemon brings us close together and we fall in love, then get married, have three kids, and," the boy started mumbling to himself.

"I thought only teenage girls got like this with celebrity crushes?" The mom laughed.

"Like you would know!" The boy said, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, I'm sure I've never had a celebrity crush," the mom laughed.

"Okay!" The man on the television called, "our second Johto Pokedex receiver is!" The man opened the letter in his hand and read it over. "From Viridian City in the Kanto region, son of the Viridian gym leader Giovanni, Xavier! His goal is to prove that he is the best, on his own, and that being the son of Kanto's best gym leader doesn't define him! Talk about ambitious! Alright, those of you watching at home or listening on the radio must be on the edge of your seats! That's right, it's time for the final person from Johto, next we're moving to Hoenn. Okay, the final trainer for Johto is..." The man said, opening the last letter, "wow. From the small starting town, resident of New Bark Town, the last trainer is Jon! Jon's goal as a trainer is to travel the world with friends! What a sweet goal, and anticlimactic compared to the others."

"Wait..." The boy said and he and his mom sat, wide eyed, staring at the television. "Did he?"

"I think so," the mom said.

"He said," the boy said, pointing at the television, the mother suddenly started bouncing with excitement and pride.

"He did, he did," the mother smiled.

"That's my name, I live in New Bark Town, he said, me, that's my name!" Jon said, looking at his mother.

"Yes he did, you were chosen," the mom smiled.

"I... I..." Jon said, his eyes watering, "I'm getting a pokedex! I get to start my league journey with one of Johto's three starter pokemon, I get to become a trainer at the same time as Angie!"

"Congratulations!" His mom said, hugging him. Jon got up and turned off the television, staring out his window in disbelief. There was a loud knock on the front door, "I'll get it," his mom smiled. She opened the door and saw a few of the residents of New Bark Town.

"We heard the good news!" A man the same age as Jon's mom said.

"Do you think when I'm fifteen I'll get chosen as well?" A young girl asked.

"How's Jon taking the news? Oh, our town is so proud of him!" A woman said, soon there was a small uproar as the residents got excited.

"May I come in?" A man who looked to be in his late twenties said, he was wearing a lab coat.

"Why Professor Elm, of course you can, Jon would be excited," Jon's mom said.

"Thank you," Elm said, walking into the house, Jon's mom was chit-chatting with the residents outside her door. "Congratulations," Elm said, Jon looked back at him.

"Professor," Jon smiled, "I can't believe it, this is happening."

"Yep, wanted to congratulate you myself before I got set up, we're expecting company in a week. As the last one chosen, you're going to get to choose your starter first," Elm smiled.

"Come on Professor," Jon said, "you should know better than anyone which starter I want. For as long as I can remember, I've wanted to start my Pokemon Journey with a Totodile by my side."

"Well, even though you get to pick first, and we both know you're picking Totodile, you still have to wait," Elm said, "see you later!"

"Thank you!" Jon said, a strange sound could be heard from outside.

"What's that?" A voice asked, a large dragon like pokemon suddenly landed in front of Jon's house.

"A Garchomp?" One of the residents asked, Jon pushed past everyone and ran up to the Garchomp.

"Gar," Garchomp growled, handing a small package to Jon. Jone opened it and found a badge case, a certificate and a Pokedex. The pokedex was mostly red with turquoise designs and lights.

"My Pokedex!" Jon smiled, happily.

"Woah, cool," one of the residents said.

"Try it out!" Another said.

"Right," Jon smiled, pointing it at Garchomp, flipping it open, it made a beeping noise and Garchomp's picture appeared on the screen.

"Garchomp," a robotic voice called from the pokedex. "The Mach Pokemon, the fully evolved form of Gible and Gabite. Garchomp's body is covered in fine scales that reduce drag, enabling it to fly at high speeds."

"That's so cool!" A group of people called at once.

"Garchomp?" Garchomp tilted it's head at Jon before flying off.

"This is real," Jon said, smiling at his Pokedex, "it's finally time!"

* * *

Heavy rain was falling on a barren landscape, lightning danced across the sky.

"DO YOU THINK YOU CAN STOP US!" A man called, he was wearing a strange uniform, it was silver with gold trim and a gold "D" on his chest, "we're team destructor and we'll use this power to destroy the world."

"What's going on?" Jon thought to himself as he observed what was happening.

"We'll never let you!" Another voice called, lightning flashed as another loud sound could be heard. A purple pokemon got sent flying back, landing at the feet of a trainer, who's appearance couldn't be made out because of the storm, the voice suggested he was male. "GENGAR!" He called.

"Your plan won't work!" A female voice called, "I'm sorry guys, my Pokemon aren't really all that useful in this storm!"

"You're all weak and useless, and those two friends of yours, they're probably long done! They were facing some of our best after all!" The man called.

"You take that back!" Jon could hear himself call, it felt like he had no control over what he was doing. "They're both powerful trainers, and will have no problem beating your men!"

"With this storm and with all we're doing, it's only a matter of time before it gets here!" the man called.

"We won't let you have it!" Jon snapped, lightning crashed into the ground, a roar was heard from the dust cloud.

"Hello, little kitty-cat!" The man called.

"NO!" Jon called, two red eyes and a strange set a blue whiskered could be seen in the cloud, staring at Jon. A soft growl was coming from the cloud, the world suddenly began to shift, everything vanished and Jon was in a solid white room, that seemed to be endless. The eyes and the whiskers were still floating in front of him. "What the?" Jon almost fell.

"Do not fear," a voice called, "you are chosen."

"Chosen?" Jon asked.

"Yes, you are one of the chosen ones, who will save this world," the voice called again.

"What... what is that?" Jon said, pointing at the eyes and the whiskers.

"You will learn, someday, if you're ready," the voice said again, "now, look at your right hand."

"My right hand?" Jon asked, looking at the back of his right hand, a yellow pyramid was pulsating on his hand, it seemed to have lightning inside it. Jon's eyes shot open, he was laying in his bed, staring at the ceiling of his room. "A dream?" Jon asked as he reached his right hand forward. Jon's eyes widened as he saw the pyramid, pulsating on his hand.

"Jon, get up! You don't want to be late!" His mom called.

"OKAY!" Jon called back, looking towards his doorway, he looked back at his hand and the pyramid was gone. Jon got ready, wearing a red shirt and jeans, he got to the front door, a turquoise bag with a single blue strap was set on a table beside his hat, his jacket hanging on the wall. Jon put on his jacket and hat, he started to reach for his bag.

"I packed more stuff in there," his mom said, walking up to him, "you needed some more stuff, you know, it'll be a long journey and..."

"I understand mom," Jon said hugging her, "I'll be fine," Jon smiled, "I love you!" He called as he ran out the door, heading for Professor Elm's lab. He saw a groups of people entering New Bark Town, gathering around the entrance and around the pokemon lab.

"Someone's here!" A voice called as a luxury ship pulled up to the shore.

"When's Angie going to get here?" Another person whined. Jon tilted his head as he saw the ship's crew moving about. They seemed shady, Jon noticed someone walking off the ship. It was a male, with shoulder length red hair and green eyes. An orange and black bandana on his forehead, he was wearing a black jacket, it's zipper was orange. He had grey short pants, which had two belts, the one on his right had a small pouch while the one on his right had a large pouch; a small black bag on his back. His face looked serious and slightly angry.

"You must be Xavier, I'm Jon!" Jon said, reaching a hand forward, Xavier stared at him.

"You're too weak to talk to me," Xavier said, "they should've at least given me some real competition. Don't talk to me again," Xavier turned and started walking towards the lab. Both he and Jon cringed as they heard screaming fill the area.

"SHE'S HERE!" A girl's voice screeched.

"Angie, my future wife!" Another voice called.

"HEY!" Jon snapped in their direction.

"Dude, she's fifteen," a person said.

"I can wait," another said.

"ANGIE!" A group of people were screaming.

"I can't believe it," Jon said, stars in his eyes, "she's actually here, I get to see Angie in person." Xavier was staring at the crowd of people as a limo tried pulling into the town. The people were screaming as they all tried getting on or touch the car, blocking it off. Someone blew a whistle and everyone stopped, turning towards a police officer, a Growlithe at his side.

"That's enough, Ms. Angie is here to get her Pokemon, back off before I make you!" The officer called. Everyone stopped and backed off. The limo pulled up towards the crowd of people, stopping as the back door opened. A girl climbed out of the back seat, her face was young and kind. She had bright blue eyes and long blonde hair, that ran past her lower back. She was wearing a light blue v-neck with a pink undershirt; she had a purple short-sleeve jacket that only went past her chest. She was wearing black and purple fingerless gloves and black pants. A purple bag with a pokeball design on it was held over her shoulder, almost like a purse.

"Hello everyone," she smiled as she waved.

"ANGIE!" The crowd erupted.

"Angie..." Jon stared as Angie pushed her way through the crowd. She was smiling and making smal talk as she pushed through, everyone was now ignoring the cop and trying to talk to her and get an autograph.

"Really..." Angie laughed nervously, "I really need to get to the lab, to get my pokemon." She called, but the group of people didn't move. They were all talking to her at once, Xavier looked annoyed at all the people and for needing to wait longer. Jon stepped forward, pushing through everyone, he reached forward and grabbed Angie's hand, jolting her forward, which startled her right away. He pulled her out of the crowd and towards the lab. "Thanks," Angie smiled, Jon seemed to freeze.

"My Jon is name, I mean, not my, your mine, no, not you are mine, but you, I, me name," Jon stumbled.

"Thanks for helping me," Angie smiled, "I'll make sure to give you an autograph when I get out," she winked.

"No, I'm actually..." Jon started.

"Sorry, I really have to go, getting my starter, I'm excited to meet the other trainers," Angie smiled.

"I'm o..." Jon started.

"See ya!" Angie walked away, waving. Jon sighed as he stepped forward, the crowd tried pushing with him.

"No one is allowed past this point," a guard said, a large pokemon by his side.

"LET US IN!" The crowd started chanting.

"No, stop!" Jon called, "I need to get in there!"

"Yeah, me as well!" Another person called.

"No seriously," Jon started.

"Yeah, we need to be in there," someone else said.

"Only the three chosen trainers are allowed," the guard said.

"I am one of them," Jon said.

"Nice try, no matter how big of a fan of Angie you are, you must wait," the guard said.

"What am I supposed to do," Jon thought, "PROFESSOR ELM! HEY! Go get Professor Elm, he'll vouch that I'm..."

"Stop," the guard said, "first, the Professor is busy, second, this is just getting sad."

"No, I've looked forward to this for so long," Jon said.

"Anyone who tries to push past me will be stopped with my trusty pokemon," the guard said.

"That's it!" Jon exclaimed, happily, he reached into his pocket and pointed his pokedex at the pokemon.

"Metagross," the pokedex spoke, "the Iron Leg pokemon. Metagross is the fully evolved form of Beldum and Metang. It folds its four legs when flying. Its four brains are said to be superior to a supercomputer."

"You have a pokedex?" The guard asked.

"Yes!" Jon called, "that's what I'm trying to say, I'm the trainer from New Bark Town, I came down here to help Angie get away from the crowd and got swept up!"

"My apologies," the guard said, "right this way."

"Thank you," Jon said, running past him. The crowd up-roared as people tried to get past. Angie and Xavier were waiting at the gate to the lab as Jon ran up standing in the middle of them.

"Hey, it's you again," Angie smiled, "how'd you get up here?" Jon was about to say something when Xavier spoke.

"He's the other trainer, the one from New Bark Town," Xavier said, "it seems neither of you are any real competition."

"We'll see about that," Angie said, "I'll be standing at the top when we're done!"

"I just want to go on a great adventure with my pokemon," Jon smiled.

"Pathetic," Xavier said.

"Plus, I was hoping to make friends while on this journey," Jon smiled, "I mean do we have to be rivals."

"I'm not interested in being friends with pathetic weaklings like you two," Xavier said.

"Friends..." Angie said, "hey, what did you say your name was?"

"What? My, I, me, is," Jon got flustered as his face got red.

"No need to get starstruck, she's not even that good," Xavier said.

"Hey!" Jon snapped at him, "I... I'm Jon." Jon nervously rubbed his head.

"Well you already know who I am," Angie smiled, "that must make you Xavier!"

"Whatever," Xavier said. Jon looked forward and smiled, the gates to the pokemon lab slowly opened.

"It's time," Jon said, "my journey is finally going to begin." As the three entered a mysterious figure overlooked the crowd from the top of a hill.

* * *

"Hello," Elm said, "for those who don't know, I am Professor Elm, I study pokemon evolutions, as well as unusual pokemon abilities and breeding. These are the pokemon you'll get to choose from today!" Elm drew a Pokeball that had a leaf on it, he aimed it at the table and a beam of light emerged from it. A Chikorita yawned as it appeared, looking at the three trainers, Elm set the pall in front of it. "This is the grass type pokemon, who here has used their pokedex's before?" Jon raised his hand.

"I've used it twice," Jon said.

"I see, so neither of you other two have had the chance to use your pokedex's yet?" Elm asked.

"I haven't really had the chance," Angie said.

"It never interested me," Xavier said.

"Okay, Xavier, why don't you try using your pokedex?" Elm suggested. Xavier sighed as he pulled out his pokedex, it looked exactly like Jon's expect the part that was turquoise on Jon's was black on Xavier's.

"Chikorita," Xavier pokedex spoke, "the Leaf Pokemon. Its pleasantly aromatic leaf has the ability to check humidity and temperature."

"Next," Elm said, pulling out a pokeball with a flame on it, a Cyndaquil appeared on the table. "Angie, why don't you give it a try?"

"Okay," Angie said, pulling out her pokedex, it also looked exactly like Jon's, except where Jon's was turquoise hers was purple.

"Cyndaquil," Angie's pokedex started, "the Fire Mouse pokemon. It usually stays hunched over. If it is angry or surprised, it shoots flames out of its back."

"Quil!" Cyndaquil called, looking at the three.

"Last but not least," Elm started.

"TOTODILE!" Jon called, excited, the others looked at him.

"Yes," Elm laughed, pulling out a pokeball with a raindrop on it, Totodile appeared on the table and instantly began jumping around with excitement. Before anyone could say or do anything Jon pointed his pokedex at Totodile.

"Totodile" Jon's pokedex started, "the Big Jaw pokemon. It is small but rough and tough, it won't hesitate to take a bite out of anything that moves."

"Okay," Elm started, "Jon, you get first choice, so who do you..."

"TOTODILE!" Jon called, grabbing the pokeball with the raindrop. Totodile began jumping in excitement, "you ready for a great adventure?" Jon smiled.

"Toto, Totodile!" Totodile exclaimed. Jon returned Totodile to it's ball and looked at his hand.

"Xavier, you get next choice," Elm said.

"Like I'd choose a timid or weak pokemon," Xavier said, staring at Cyndaquil. Xavier walked up and grabbed Chikorita's ball, returning it. He put the ball in the smaller of his two pouches.

"That's okay," Angie smiled, "I'll take you little guy," Angie grabbed Cyndaquil's pokeball, she then picked up Cyndaquil. "You ready little guy?"

"Quil!" Cyndaquil called happily.

"Okay, now, you see those three monitors behind me?" Elm said, pointing towards three computers. "Each of you must put your pokedex, certificate and your pokeball on one of those, it will register you into the pokemon league." Jon, Xavier and Angie all went to on, Angie returned Cyndaquil and each put their items in the computer. After a short while there was a "ding" and the computers released their items, which they took back. A small bag dropped from each computer. "those are yours," Elm said. Each reached down and picked up their bags; the bags were filled with empty pokeballs.

"Jon, may I ask you a favor before you leave?" Elm asked.

"Sure," Jon said.

"I'm leaving, nothing from you guys could interest me," Xavier walked out of the lab.

"I have an associate," Elm said, "he lives on Route 30, it's right north of Cherrygrove City, which is connected to Route 29, which is right how you get out of New Bark Town, his house is right before Route 31. His name is Mr. Pokemon and he told me he has something important to give to me, the problem is, I'm super busy, and I need to stay here. Could you please go see him for me, get what he has and bring it back to me?"

"I could do that," Jon smiled, "glad to help Professor!"

"Thank you Jon," Elm said, "I'll email him and let him know you're on your way."

"See you later Professor!" Jon waved as he started walking towards the door.

"Jon, wait!" Angie called, running up to him.

"An-Angie... what... what's up?" Jon called, nervous.

"I could accompany you on your way to Mr. Pokemon's house, if that'd be okay?" Angie asked. Jon seemed to tense up, "are you okay?"

"Ye..." Jon started, his face red, a smile on his face, "yes! Great that'd be, having you, I mean, me with you, I mean us together! Not together, together, but like we're traveling and..."

"Are you okay?" Angie laughed, "I hope you're not like this the whole trip."

"Yeah... me... me as well," Jon laughed, nervously.

"Okay, let's go," Angie smiled. Jon put his hands together and looked up mouthing "thank you". They got outside and saw the huge crowd of people standing around the guard, his Metagross was knocked out. They looked up and saw a man in a strange uniform, he had a "D" on his chest, a dark colored pokemon was standing by him.

"Houndoom," Angie's pokedex started. "the Dark Pokemon and the evolved form of Houndour. Upon hearing its eerie howls, other pokemon get the shivers and head straight back to their nests."

"Listen up!" The man called, "I am a member of Team Destructor, the lab here gives out some unique pokemon! We are here to take those pokemon and steal all of the Professor's research! You saw what we did to this guard's powerful Metagross, no one could stop me!"

"Kingdra," a voice called, "Hydro Pump!" A stream of water slammed into the Houndoom, knocking it over.

"Who's there?" The Destructor grunt called.

"Good job Kingdra, return," a voice called as it's owner stepped into view. He had neat, black hair, he was wearing a strange cloak over his clothes.

"Daniel?" Elm asked as he stepped out of the lab. "What're you doing here?"

"I heard the new Johto Trainers were coming in today, I wanted to check them out, found this guy causing trouble," Daniel answered.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" the grunt pointed at Daniel.

"I'm the person who won the Silver League last year," Daniel said, glaring at the grunt, "and I didn't get a starter."

"You have a lot of nerve to take me on!" The grunt shouted.

"Ursaring!" Daniel called, throwing out a pokeball, the large pokemon emerged and roared.

"Ursaring, the Hibernator Pokemon and the evolved form of Teddiursa. With its ability to distinguish any aroma, it unfailingly finds all food buried deep underground." Jon's pokedex read.

"Crush Claw," Daniel called, Ursaring roared as it jumped at the grunt.

"Hold on, I haven't..." The grunt started, reaching for a pokeball, Ursaring landed on him, pinning him to the ground. Everyone applauded.

"Good work Daniel," Elm called as a police officer arrested the grunt.

"Ursaring, return," Daniel said. "So these two are the other trainers? Fascinating," Daniel said before turning around.

"What... what did he mean by that?" Jon asked, Angie shrugged.

"Ms. Angie," the limo driver called, "get in, let's go!"

"No," Angie said, "I'm a pokemon trainer now, I am going to walk around the region. I'll battle, collect and train, I can't go driving around."

"No," the driver said, getting out of the vehicle, "this whole situation proves you shouldn't be out here on your own, now get in."

"She won't be on her own," Jon gulped, stepping forward, "I'm going to be with her!" Jon stood still for a moment, "well not like with her with her, but we'll be traveling together, by together I mean..."

"Jon," Angie said.

"Right," Jon looked back towards the driver.

"You, you will protect her, watch after her?" The driver said.

"Yes," Jon answered.

"Don't make me laugh," the Driver started laughing, he then looked at Jon, "Oh, you're serious. Okay, if you can beat me in a pokemon battle, I will let her go."

"Alright," Jon said.

"Seriously, you're a new trainer, this will be easy!" The driver laughed. "I'll even go easy on you, a one on one battle! Go Sentret!" He called, the pokemon appeared in front of him.

"Totodile! I choose you!" Jon called, throwing his pokeball up, Totodile appeared out of it, jumping around happily.

"Jon, you don't..." Angie started, she noticed that Jon's stance was different, he seemed like a different person as he faced the driver.

"Sentret, scratch!" The driver called, Sentret sped off towards Totodile.

"Totodile, dodge!" Jon called, Totodile jumped above Sentret as it skidded to a stop.

"Tail whip!" The driver called, Sentret turned and whipped it's tail at Totodile.

"Catch it!" Jon called, Totodile reached forward and grabbed Sentret's tail. "SCRATCH!" Jon called.

"TOTODILE!" Totodile exclaimed, scratching into the Sentret, knocking it into the ground.

"Sentret!" The driver started.

"DON'T LET UP!" Jon called, "SCRATCH!"

"TOTODILE!" Totodile shouted as it began to rapidly scratch Sentret. After a while Totodile jumped back, a cloud of dust had emerged around Sentret.

"Sentret?" The driver called. The dust vanished and Sentret was laying on the ground, it had fainted.

"Jon won!" Angie called, "I get to go on my own!"

"No you don't! I don't care if he wins, and this battle isn't over!" The driver called.

"BOO!" The crowd of people called.

"Your battle was a one on one," Daniel called, stepping forward, "this young man won. If you want to keep battling, then I'll go against you." The driver froze up, he slowly backed up to his car.

"I'll tell your agent about this!" The driver called, before driving away, the crowd fanned around Daniel.

"Hey, now would be the time to sneak out of here," Jon said, "that way you don't have to worry about getting stopped by the crowd of fans."

"Right," Angie laughed as he and Jon ran out of the town.

"Our heroes have taken their first steps, what awaits them on this journey, tune in next time to find out!"


End file.
